


You Freaking Heat Leech

by f0rever15elf



Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fingering, Motorboating, Oral, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: Max is a cuddler. If anyone had told you this before you started dating him, you would have laughed in their face.
Relationships: Max Phillips/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	You Freaking Heat Leech

You know how they say that some people never leave their college days? Well, that couldn’t be more true than for Max Phillips. This brazen, loudmouth of a CEO probably has his face plastered next to every dictionary definition of “frat boy” that there has ever been. He’s cocky, self-confident, and arrogant, and he wears that visage so well, using it to play everyone he meets like a damn fiddle. But what most people don’t realize, what most people would never get the chance to learn about Max Phillips, is that he is the most cuddly sonofa bitch to ever walk the earth. This man craves body heat like some sort of addict. And when you agree to be his girlfriend? Well, let’s just say you were not prepared.

~~~

“Oof!” you grunt, following it with a grumble of discomfort as the vampire all but falls on top of you on the couch, immediately wrapping his gangly limbs around you like some weird, hairless koala. You need to get better similes… “Max! You’re heavy, get off!” you whine, shuffling underneath him in an attempt to get free.

“Don’t wanna,” he mumbles, face planted squarely between your tits. “I could re-die happy here.” You roll your eyes before giving up, running a hand through his hair as you let him have this. He makes the smallest little hum of happiness, squeezing you once as he relaxes against you, reveling in the warmth you provide.

“You’re colder than normal. Have you eaten today?” He shakes his head, your boobs jiggling at the motion and you can feel his lips smiling against the skin of your cleavage. “Max, you need to- HEY!” You sit up a bit, smacking the back of his head. “Fangs away!” Max tilts his head up, chin resting against your sternum as he pouts at you.

“Can’t help it babe. Your tits are just so…bitable.”

“Max Phillips, what does that even _mean_?” You grumble as you lay back down, Max shuffling up your body a bit so his face can nestle in the crook of your neck to enjoy your scent. He draws his nose up and down along your neck, tracing the artery so close to the surface there, sending shivers down your spine.

“You smell really good right now, babe,” he all but purrs into your ear. “Been thinking about you all day.”

“You’re hungry, Max. The neighbor’s cat probably smells good to your right now.” Your voice trembles a bit with excitement as you try to maintain your cool, your hands resting on his back.

“That wretched little fur ball has nothing on you, gorgeous. You’re always so tantalizing…” His lips leave open mouth kisses along your jugular as you allow your head to fall back a bit for him. You feel his fangs drag against your skin and your heart kicks into a sprint, drawing a chuckle from him. “That always gets you so worked up.” His breath ghosts over your skin before he scoots down a little bit again, resting his head back between your boobs. You let out a frustrated whine, looking down at him.

“What, no follow through?” He shakes his head again, effectively motorboating you once again.

“Busy with boobs.” His reply is muffled against your skin and you roll your eyes.

“You’re an asshole, Phillips.” You squeal again as he nips the skin.

“And your point is?”

~~~

You quickly came to learn that Max loves when you’re fresh out of the shower. It’s one of the times you’re warmest, especially given how hot you like to take them. So it’s no surprise to you that the moment you get in bed next to him after washing away the stresses of the day that he attaches himself to you, curling his body against yours. You shiver at the cool touch of his skin against your heated flesh, wrapping your own arms back around him.

“You are the most cat-like person I have ever met,” you sigh, placing a kiss to the top of his head as he nuzzles your neck.

“Can’t help it, you’re so fucking warm all the time. Love it.”

“I know. You tell me every day, Max.” He chuckles against your neck, peppering it with kisses as he cuddles up against you.

“It’s important that you know.”

“I do baby. You don’t let me forget.” Your hands play in his hair as his lips continue to lavish your neck with kisses, his teeth soon joining in to leave little nips as well. You hum in satisfaction as you relax back against the bed, letting him take all he needs from you.

“Do you have any intention on finishing what you start today, Max?” You feel him grin against your neck before he leans up, dark eyes looking down at you with a mischievous glint.

“Nope.” He pops the ‘p’ sound and you growl in frustration. You could smack the grin right off his smug face until he cuddles back up to you, face nuzzling your neck. Fine…this would work for tonight.

~~~

When you agreed to date Max Phillips, you had absolutely no idea you were signing up to be a human heater for the neediest man in existence. Max talked a big game at work, you’d seen it a few times when you had brought him coffee, but at home if he couldn’t get you to let him wrap himself around you, he was whinier than a toddler.

“Max, I have work to do. I gotta get this revision back to the author. I have a quota to keep.” You push his head off of your shoulder, sighing when he immediately replaces it.

“But I’m cold.” he whines into your ear.

“Bullshit, I know you can’t feel the cold. Which is weird given how you can still feel heat.” Your computer glasses slip low on the bridge of your nose as your fingers glide across the keys, typing away at your edits.

“Let me hold you while you work.” His voice is more demanding now, his hand resting on your hip, squeezing firmly. “Sit in my lap.”

“I _can’t_ , I said.” You turn to flash him a stern glare. “My last revision was late because of that insatiable appetite for sex you have. I can’t have this one be late because you’ve become a damn cuddle monster.”

“Aw c’mon babe! You liked how I fucked you during your last deadline, don’t be like that.”

“Max Fucking Phillis, I swear to God I will put garlic in your latte tomorrow if you don’t _leave me alone.”_ Your eyes are hard and resolute as you stare him down for what seems like forever before he finally relents, sighing and standing up before leaving the room with a grumble. Your office door slams with far more force than necessary and you wince at the sound of the door frame protesting. Oh well, you have work to do.

Several hours later, you wander out of the office, bleary-eyed and exhausted but your deadline met. Now you at least have a few days to yourself. You rub at your eyes, stifling a yawn as you look for Max, only to find him sitting on the couch, arms crossed and pouting like a child who has had his toy taken away. “Baby?” you call out to him, but he doesn’t move, continuing to pout straight ahead like some overgrown five year old. “Max, what are you doing?” Still nothing as you go to sit next to him on the couch. You place your hand on his thigh, but he quickly smacks it away. You pull your hand back in disbelief, your jaw dropping. No he just fucking did no. “Max, what the fuck. Are you giving me the silent treatment?” His head turns away from you to look out the window as he lets out an annoyed huff, one you’ve heard him use with his under-performing employees, and it makes your blood boil. “What are you, five? I had to get work done! I like my job, thank you very much!” When he still doesn’t respond, you huff, standing up to head upstairs. “Fine. Be that way, act like a fucking child, I don’t care. Was thinking about spoiling you tonight, but you may as well sleep down here for all I care.” Storming upstairs, you slam the door to your shared bedroom. If he was going to act like a child, fine. No more cuddles from you, freaking heat leech.

Nearly an hour goes by before Max makes his way into the bedroom. You glance his way before rolling your eyes, turning over on your side of the bed to face away from him. Silently, he undresses and crawls into bed beside you. His cold hand comes to rest lightly on your hip, and you smack it away as he did yours earlier.

“No,” is all you say, the word short and cold as it falls from you like. “Act like a brat, you don’t get the affection.” You know your words carry little weight. With his super vamp powers, if he wanted to hold you, he could without a problem. He’d done it before, and you had no doubt in your mind he would do it again. All be it, that was when you were panicking or trying to fight someone in the office for some snide remark, so he had good reason to hold you like that, but still.

When your name gently falls from his lips, that pout evident in the sound, your resolve almost collapses. He had been so focused on sapping your warmth from you through clinging to you, nothing had progressed intimacy wise in over two weeks, and damn did you need your man. “Please don’t be made about earlier.”

“Wrong thing to say, Phillips. I’m your girlfriend, not your secretary.” He draws in a sharp breath and is silent for a moment. He was a douchebag frat boy most of the time, but with you he was usually better than this. He never really tried to manipulate you, and when he did slip up, your gentle correction permanently fixed the behavior. Max Phillips never did intimacy well, not in college, and certainly not now, but he was getting better after being with you. Unlearning bad habits as he spent more time with you, learning how to be genuine rather than a crude or manipulative jerk. Your patience was boundless with him, most of the time, and he was beyond grateful for that. Occasionally, he would fall back into bad habits with you, talk to you like you were just some random chick he picked up, or like you were one of his meaningless workers he was playing to increase their productivity. You’d catch him, correct him, and he’d apologize. It’s the only reason you stuck through it, because you saw him working to be better. You know he could be better. Unfortunately, his slip up this time happened to coincide with you being needy and pissed to kingdom come.

“I’m…sorry, baby…I shouldn’t have bothered you at work like that. I know how much it means to you, I know you love your job.” He places his hand on your hip again, cautiously.

“And?” you bite back, letting him keep his hand on your hip this time, yet still refusing to look at him.

“And…?” His voice is confused and you scoff when he doesn’t get it, hoping he could hear your eyes rolling in your head. He was a big boy, he could figure it out. You weren’t going to spoon feed this to him, not this time. “Ah…and I’m sorry for giving you the silent treatment when you came out of your office earlier…And for smacking your hand like I did. I shouldn’t have done that to you.” His fingers begin tracing circles on your hip, sending a shiver up your spine. “Can you forgive me?” He moves to place a small kiss against your shoulder before running his nose lightly along the skin.

“That depends.”

“On what? Anything, baby, just ask and it’s yours.”

“Finish what you fucking start this time.”

“Finish what I…?” You grab his hand when he hesitates, moving back slightly so you press against him, shoving his hand between your legs as your bare back makes contact with the cool expanse of his chest.

“Finish. What. You fucking. Start.” You feel the low rumble in his chest as he growls in response, his fingers pressing against your clit through the fabric of your panties.

“My baby girl is feeling kinda needy tonight, hm?” You grind your ass back against him, drawing a hiss from his lips, his sass pissing you off as much as the pet name turns you on.

“You’ve spent two weeks riling me up just to pass out with your face between my tits without actually getting me off. You don’t even need that much sleep! _Yes_ I’m feeling needy, you sonofa bitch.” A shiver runs through your body as his teeth graze against the skin of your neck in response to the name calling.

“Then let me make up for those two weeks, baby girl. How’s that sound? You wanna scream my name while I pound you into the mattress? Let the neighbors know who that needy pussy belongs to?” A moan works its way up your throat and through your lips when his hand pulls the fabric of your panties aside, his fingers running along your slit with infuriatingly light touches. You love how the filthy words sound pouring from his lips in his bedroom voice, deep and low in his chest.

“ _Please_ Max. For the love of all that’s unholy in this world would you please just _fuck me!_ ” If you hadn’t been so ungodly deprived and turned on, you would be chastising yourself for begging Max like this, knowing that he gets way too much pleasure from hearing you beg his name, especially in as desperate a way as now.

“Now that’s what I like to hear, baby girl.” He pulls away from you, rolling you onto your back before hovering over you, sliding a knee up between your legs to grind it against your core. You reach up to grab at his hair, but he tuts, grabbing your hands in one of his to hold them above your head, pressed into the mattress. You arch up and whine at the restraint, desperately wanting to touch him, but he just smirks down at you as your hips gyrate against his thigh, desperate for some sort of relief. “It’s so fortunate you only sleep in your panties, you know that? The ease of access just makes things so much better.” He grins as he reattaches his lips to your neck, slowly kissing and nipping down it, over your collar bone to the swell of your breast. “Keep your hands above your head, alright? Be my good girl?” You tremble at the pet name and nod, whining for more of his skin against yours.

When he releases your hands to continue down the swell of your breast, peppering the tender skin with love bites, it takes every ounce of self control you have left in you to not immediately grab on to him. He purrs out your name, lavishing you with praise at how good you’re being as he continues down to your hips, nipping at the skin, dragging his fangs across them as goosebumps raise along his path. You grab at the pillow above your head, letting out a high pitched whine when blows on your absolutely dripping slit. “Please, oh fuck, please! Don’t tease, I’m begging you don’t tease tonight!” At this point, you would probably say just about anything if it meant Max would touch you.

“Teasing you is the best part, baby girl. Hearing you whine and moan as I work over your body.” His grin up at you is wicked before he finally gives you what you want. His fingers dig into the flesh of your thighs as he runs his tongue along you, hiking your legs over his shoulders. Talking was certainly not the only thing that Max’s mouth was good for, and it doesn’t take long before he has you seeing stars, the string of profanities pouring from your mouth accented by his name somewhere between a prayer and a curse. He hums against you as you tremble in his grasp, teeth grazing your sensitive clit in such a way that you very nearly come off the bed. You are so close, dancing on that edge just about to spill over. It’s when you finally look down at him and catch those dark brown eyes staring up at you, watching every reaction as he pleasures you, that you cave into the euphoria. Your back arches, your head tossed back on the pillow as you scream out his name. Your hands snap to his hair of their own volition, tugging on the soft strands in a way that earns a _delicious_ growl from him as he works you through your orgasm. Wave after glorious wave of pleasure rolls over you, the feeling of Max’s hands gripping your thighs the only thing that keeps you tethered to reality.

You finally push his head gently when the stimulation becomes too much, and he pulls away, crawling up your body to capture your lips in a heated kiss, loving the moan he gets from you when you taste yourself on his lips. He grinds himself against you, his rock hard cock pulling a desperate mewl from your lips as he kisses you, grabbing your hands to wrap them around his body. It’s at this point, that you’re eternally grateful he sleeps in the buff. You drag your nails against his skin and he shudders, biting almost roughly at you bottom lip. But you love it, your need for him bordering on primal. “Fuck me,” you whisper against his lips, bucking your hips up against him. “Make me forget my own fucking name.” You love the growl that pulls from his lips as his hands grab your hips, stilling them just long enough to notch himself at your entrance. His eyes lock on to yours and with a sharp thrust of his hips, he sheathes himself inside of you.

“Christ, _fuck_.” His face falls to the crook of your shoulder, teeth finding purchase in your skin in order to stifle his groan as he freezes inside of you. You keen at the sudden stretch you have been craving for weeks, your fingers just simply not enough when you tried to appease yourself. His fingers dig into your hips so firmly you’re sure you will have bruises. Not that you care. It was like your own dirty little secret, marks showing just who had you completely that only you knew about. There was a thrill to it. Your breath comes in ragged gasps as your hands find purchase against Max’s back, dragging your nails from his shoulders to the small of his back.

And this is all it takes to spur Max on. He pulls his hips back, snapping back into you harshly, and you scream out in pleasure. The sound of skin slapping skin resounds through the bedroom, harmonizing with the moans and pleas pouring from your lips.

“S-So good to me. So _fucking_ good to me.” Max grunts with each thrust. “So warm and soft. Fuck!” You mewl and whine at the pleasure he’s giving you, the strength and speed of Max’s thrusts drawing you rapidly closer to your next orgasm. “I need you to cum for me babe, c’mon.” His hand snakes between your bodies, fingers pressing firmly on your clit before rubbing in frantic circles matched to his thrusts. “I need to feel you cum around me.”

“Max! Oh fuck, MAX!” Your nails dig into the skin of his back, your legs snapping around his waist, locking your ankles together as you scream, clenching down on him as your orgasm tears through you with enough force to draw tears from your eyes. You let out a choked sounding sob as Max rides you through your high before his teeth find the skin of your neck again, biting down hard enough to nearly break skin as he slams his hips against yours, holding you firmly against him. The feeling of him spilling inside you sends a tingle through your body as you gasp for breath, still clinging to him. A few more shallow thrusts as Max rides out his own bliss bring a whimper to your lips, the pleasure of everything bordering on overwhelming as you tremble against him. He lets go of your shoulder, gently kissing over the mark in a strict juxtaposition to the roughness through which he administered the bite and it bring a smile to your lips.

“God, I could never get enough of you,” he near moans as he eases himself out of you, kissing away your tears of pleasure. He presses a quick, loving kiss to your lips before getting up to get a damp cloth from the bathroom to clean you up. His touch after sex is always so gentle and you watch him with a warm smile as he cares for you before discarding the towel on the floor. He settles back into the bed, pulling you against him so you are cradled in his lap, his hands tracing gentle lines across your skin. You snuggle against him, thankful for the slightly cooler operating temperature of your lover as he helps to cool and calm you down. “You’re perfect, you know that?” He whispers, nuzzling into your hair.

“You could certainly do to tell me that a little more often than you do,” you quip, but he can hear the smile in your voice.

“I’ll try to remember that,” he chuckles, reaching up to grab a boob, squeezing lightly. You look up at him, eyes narrowed, but he just shrugs, that smug grin firmly in place. “What? They’re boobs, and they’re right in front of me. I’m _gonna_ squeeze them.”

“You’re a perv, Phillips.”

“That’s not what you were saying a few minutes ago,” he murmurs against the shell of your ear, causing your to shiver and smack his chest. He laughs an _actual_ laugh. Not one of the ones he puts on for show at work or while he’s on the phone, a real, warm laugh, and it warms your through, causing your heart to race. “I’m just playing, babe.” He accentuates his statement with another squeeze of your boob and you roll your eyes, settling against him. It did feel kinda good, so you guess you can let it continue for now.

You had no idea what you were signing up for when you agreed to date Max Phillips. But of all the things, a super cuddly, easily excited man with occasional douchebag tendencies really wasn’t something you could be upset about. You smile to yourself as you come home from work, having only been through the door for a few seconds before his arms were around you, face nuzzling your neck. Yeah, there were definitely worse things.


End file.
